


Enough

by clovergum



Series: Clover's Shifterverse [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Minor Angst, Not Beta Read, Supernatural - Freeform, minor daisuga, non traditional alpha dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clovergum/pseuds/clovergum
Summary: Tooru wants... so badly.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Clover's Shifterverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860850
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, welcome to my Shifterverse. I know I was meant to do my next Home Game chapter, but this idea has been dancing around my head the more I read ABO stuff, so I decided to write it. Please note this is non-tradititional alpha dynamics. I hope you enjoy some IwaOi x

_Research has shown that the shift seems to be caused by excess soul, although no one has been able to measure the potential of a shift until the adolescent presents._

_– The “Biology” of the Shift_

Tooru was sure he was going to be a shifter. Despite the fact that there weren’t many shifters in his family tree, he was often told, usually by Iwaizumi that his personality was excessive enough to suggest it.

As they entered High School and his prowess at volleyball increased, Tooru waited for his eyes to glow and the shift to take him.

_Shifters tend to have increased physical strength and faster reflexes which has accounted for the larger numbers of shifters playing professional sport, although these advantages are tempered by a higher susceptibility to emotion which triggers the shift and more volatile behaviour._

_– The “Biology” of the Shift_

It has surprised absolutely no one when Kyoutani had presented in the middle of a practise game. One minute he had been spiking directly at Karasuno’s baldy and the next minute he was a growling hyena snapping at the smirking grin that indicated that he had been shut down.

Mad-Dog was apparently a slightly inappropriate nickname. Tooru thought abstractly and the teachers reached for their tranquilising spray. All high school staff carried tranquilising spray in a diluted form, rather than forcing sleep on their over stimulated students, the spray tended to settle them enough to trigger the reverse shift.

Tanaka, not to be outdone, ignored Daichi’s growling command and also shifted, his baboon figure smaller but no less intimidating as it jumped up and down shrieking and taunting. There was a sudden haze as the teachers intervened. Both boys looked slightly punch drunk when they returned to their human form and Tooru watched with grudging admiration and the shifting glow in Daichi’s eyes as he scolded Tanaka for lack of restraint.

‘Don’t think about it Shittykawa.’ Iwaizumi berated in a low tone, smacking his friend over the head lightly. ‘You would not be a better captain if you shifted too.’ Tooru looked at his in a mixture of amazement and frustration. ‘Don’t give me that look,’ Iwa said again turning away. ‘I know what pure desire looks like.’ Tooru blushed scarlet. He hoped that Iwa was lying.

Afterward the game Tooru wondered what form Daichi had when he shifted. It had to strong and commanding surely to match his tough no nonsense personality. Seeing the flash of silver blonde through the gym doors, he broke out into a jog to catch Karasuno’s setter to ask.

‘Refreshing-kun, good game today, you were lucky to get a front seat to the action.’ His obvious dig at Sugawara’s position as a reserve flashed through the other man’s brown eyes before being quickly masked.

‘It is good to see Kageyama continue to work towards surpassing you.’ Tooru winced slightly and reminded himself not to underestimate his year-mate.

‘I noticed Dai-san’s eyes changing when he was handling your baboon. Out of interesting what is your illustrious captain in his other form?’ His accompanying wink was an Oikawa trademark. Despite Sugawara knowing him for years and being aware that Tooru flirted with anything that breathed, his eyes flashed from brown to black. Tooru with his sharp eyes noticed immediately and took an involuntary step back.

‘None of your business.’ The growl was thinly veiled which should have Tooru scurrying back to the safety of his team, but ever the shit-stirrer, Tooru realised he had hit a nerve and pushed.

‘Why Kou-chan? I mean the boys call him Thigh-chi for a reason, he has to be big and strong right?’ His meta-watt smile just the right degree of challenge.

‘He is not yours. He is not interested in being yours Oikawa, so piss off.’ Suga’s eyes were almost totally black now, his shaking breaths indicating how close he was to losing control.

‘Who said I wanted him to be mine? Jealousy is not a good look on you Kou-chan.’

_Shifters with strong alpha personalities will find it easier to control their shifts and tend to develop the ability to shift at will faster than others. This is what makes strong alphas desirable for crisis management teams like the emergency services._

_– The “Biology” of the Shift._

Tooru knew he should not have said that. The next minute he was slammed against the wall of the gym by the paw of a silver white polar bear. The snout was millimetres away from his face, teeth bared.

‘Koushi! Shit.’ Daichi had rounded the corner of the building obviously looking for his team-mate and took in the scene with a glance. The next minute a chocolate brown grizzly bear was by Tooru’s side catching the polar bear on the chest and throwing the smaller bear across the lawn. As Tooru slid to the ground, his legs shaking from the adrenaline from his near-death experience, he watched at Daichi pinned his team mate to the ground and began to nuzzle the other’s chest fiercely, growling the entire time. Sugawara seemed to answer with increasingly whiney growls and over the next few minutes he stopped fighting Daichi, eventually turning his head to one side in a gesture of submission. The next minute the silver haired boy reappeared with Daichi crouched over him. Tooru thought he could not be shocked any more today when Daichi leant down and kissed Suga gently before helping him to his feet.

‘You know I would never replace you Kou.’ The captain soothed intertwining his fingers with his vice. Then he turned to look at the would-be victim of his lover’s jealous rage, and Tooru wilted under the commanding gaze. ‘That was a really stupid thing to do Oikawa. Kou has very good control normally and you obviously haven’t presented. This could have been a very different outcome if I hadn’t arrived when I did.’

‘What could have been different?’ Tooru stiffened even further at the entrance of the familiar stern and exasperated voice.

‘Iwa-chan I-’

‘Iwaizumi, Oikawa was asking about Daichi’s shift form.’ Suga interjected ‘And I must admit to having lost control.’ Iwaizumi seemed surprised by the embarrassed confession from the opposing setter.

‘I arrived just in time to pull Koushi off Oikawa before it got serious.’ Daichi added still rubbing soothing circles onto the back of Suga’s hand.

‘Shittykawa! I told you to stop obsessing about Sawamura’s shift. It does not make him more or less of a captain and it does not reflect on you!’ Both Daichi and Suga’s faces reflected their shock as Iwaizumi bowed deeply to them both. ‘I apologise for his behaviour. Thank you, Sawamura-san, for saving him and I am sorry that he upset you Sugawara-san, he has not yet learnt when to stop talking.’ Tooru’s face exploded in crimson as he watched his best friend and crush apologise for him as if he was a rambunctious four-year-old that didn’t know how to behave. It was widely known amongst the teams that the only person more alpha than the captain in the Aoba Johsai team was the vice-captain. The apology smarted.

‘I’m sorry Sugawara-san.’ Tooru said himself, surprised at how dry his throat was. He gripped the wall as his legs were still shaky. ‘I did not realise that you were also a shifter or that he was your mate.’

‘That’s okay Oikawa-san.’ Sugawara replied softly his free hand rubbing the back of his neck. ‘I probably should have led with that.’

‘It’s time for us to go. It was good to see you again Iwaizumi, Oikawa.’ Daichi said smiling at both men. Clearly, he was pleased by the reconciliation between his mate and the other boy. Suga nodded to them both and the pair walked away hand in hand.

Tooru tensed again as Iwaizumi came closer, instinctively turning his head to present his neck much in the same way as Suga had to Daichi.

‘You’re such a handful.’ Iwaizumi said tiredly. ‘I told you not to fuss about the shift and yet you had to ask and almost get your throat ripped out by a bear.’ Tooru nodded mutely. ‘Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up.’ Grabbing Tooru’s limp arm he dragged it across his own broad shoulders and half dragged his best friends back into the gym in the direction of the showers.

Later as the warm water sluiced over Tooru’s fatigued body, helping feeling return to his legs he glanced around to ensure they were alone before he said softly;

‘I’m sorry Hajime.’

His best friend grunted in reply sitting on the next stool with his back to Tooru.

‘I knew I should have stopped, but part of me wondered that if Suga went at me, that maybe that would trigger my own shift.’

‘What the fuck Tooru?’ Iwaizumi hissed turning quickly too look at his friend’s bowed head. ‘You could have been killed. Literally! Sugawara is a freaking polar bear!’

‘Why haven’t I presented Hajime?’ Tooru’s voice was getting smaller under the concerned and frustrated gaze.

‘Tooru, why does it fucking matter if you present or not? You are enough, just the way you are. You have to accept that!’ Iwaizumi received no reply.

_Many different events can trigger a shift for the first time, but most biologists agree that the most common trigger for teenagers is an emotionally overwhelming situation._

_– The “Biology” of the Shift_

‘Oikawa, you have some nerve flirting with Mako-chan.’ The heavy-set boy leered up at Oikawa, who felt that the effect was somewhat lost by the fact that he was a good several inches taller than his accuser.

‘I wasn’t flirting with Mako-chan. We were just chatting.’ Oikawa resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He enjoyed the distraction of his fangirls, but he was never serious about them. They weren’t his cup of tea romantically.

‘Yes, you were. All she ever talks about is how great you are and how deadly your serves are.’ The other boys added with sarcastic air quotes. The accusation of flirting wasn’t anything new, but Tooru could not stand people that dismissed his ability and hard work when it came to volleyball.

‘Well I am deadly with a serve. Perhaps Mako-chan is attracted to someone with strength and skill.’ He sneered tilting his head to emphasise the height difference.

‘You bastard!’ The eyes of the other boy’s flashed yellow suddenly and then there was a yell as he shifted.

Tooru was once again up against a hard surface with a snout and teeth dangerously close to his face. He could feel the nails of the gorilla’s hand scratching his neck as they held him in place, the warm ooze of blood heralded by the dull taste of iron in his mouth. This was not like that time, so many months ago with Sugawara, this guy was quite happy to hurt him.

‘Don’t fucking touch him!’ The fury in Iwaizumi’s voice made both the gorilla and Tooru hesitate. Tooru had no idea where he had come from, but then there was a ripple and suddenly Iwa was gone, a towering black bear in his place. The gorilla previously focused on Tooru dropped him in favour of the new challenger. The sound of the crunch as the gorilla grappled with the bear sickened Tooru, but he could not tear his eyes away from the beautiful figure of his best friend. Corded muscles encased in glossy black fur, which was slightly spiking in places like his usual short style. Iwa’s familiar grumpy growls were positively savage as he wrestled with smaller beast.

It was over before it had really started. Iwa’s natural strength combined with the years of weight training for volleyball gave him the natural edge. He caught the gorilla around the neck as the other come at him. Standing on his hind legs he drove the other into the ground and held him. Black eyes boring into yellow ones. Tooru realised belatedly that Hajime was unleashing his alpha to finish the fight, slight increasing the pressure on the gorilla until the other broke eye contact and offered submission. Once given, with amazing restraint for a first-time shift, Iwaizumi let him go, moving to place himself in front of Oikawa. It took about ten seconds for the gorilla now a boy again to flee the room.

Tooru did not get any chance to speak before Iwaizumi was nuzzling him frantically. He let a whine at the blood on Tooru’s neck but would not settle until he had checked the rest of him for injuries.

‘Oh my God Hajime, I’m fine!’ The denial exploded out of Tooru as he tried to push Iwaizumi’s furry head away. Iwaizumi ignored him and now satisfied that there were no more injuries, began to rub his head against Tooru’s chest and then against the uninjured side of his neck in what seemed to be a soothing action. Unconsciously Tooru put his arms around his best friend’s neck and began to stroke his black fur gaining calm from the feeling of the thick shiny hair running through his fingers. Iwaizumi’s growls seemed to change from worried to relaxed and he pushed urgently against Tooru’s hands with his face.

Tooru had no idea how long it was until he was aware that he was standing against the J-Block lockers with his arms around his best friend, who’s human face was still pressed into the crock of his neck, breath and heart rate now normal.

‘Shit Hajime, you shifted!’ Tooru breathed in amazement.

‘I’m just as surprised as you. Thank God you are okay, although we really should get your neck cleaned up.’ Iwaizumi replied pulling back to look at his best friend. It was here, almost nose to nose that they both realised the implications of their posture. ‘When are you going to learn to not pick fights with a shifter?’ Iwaizumi berated cuffing Tooru as he quickly stepped out of his embrace.

‘Probably never.’ Tooru answered truthfully dropping his gaze.

‘You are such a handful.’ Iwaizumi huffed but led the way to the school clinic.

_There has been no real evidence to suggest any kind of superiority in Shifter couples, although the closer the species for the shifter form, the better matched the individuals are in personality and temperament._

_– The “Biology” of the Shift_

‘Oh my gosh, did you hear this guys, Dad protected Mum when he was attacked by a gorilla.’ Hanamakki gushed to Mattsun in a stage whisper so that it travelled across the locker room.

‘How cute.’ Mattsun replied, his tease dripping like honey. ‘I’m sure Oikawa has always wanted a giant teddy bear to keep him company on a cold night.’ The mutual crush that Iwaizumi and Oikawa had on each other was obvious to everyone on the team except each other, so Makki and Mattsun in particular, took it upon themselves to try and goad them into a confession.

‘Makki, I had no idea, you wanted to do thirty minutes of flying receives?’ Oikawa’s tone was sharper than steel as he retaliated, defending the embarrassment of his best friend and trying desperately to hide his own.

‘I don’t actually. Although I’m sure that Iwaizumi would be more than willing to receive more attention from you.’ Makki chirped in reply, unfazed by the captain’s threat. Iwaizumi growled and Tooru noticed his eyes flicker to black for a moment.

‘Iwa-chan will be very busy soon with Shifter partners, so we should enjoy his company before he moves on to better things.’ Tooru said airily ‘So I would get yourself changed and out onto the court in the next thirty seconds before I make good on my threat.’ He backed his statement with some alpha and Makki dropped his cheeky gaze and moved to do as he was told.

‘What the hell did you mean by that?’ Iwaizumi hissed furiously in his ear and the rest of the team busied themselves with getting changed.

‘I mean, Iwa-chan, that soon lovely Shifter mates are going to come a courting and you are going to need to spend time with them. Kyoutani, would have had to if Yahaba hadn’t already been on the team. Makki and Mattsun are already together so if they ever present, they are already sorted, so it’s just you.’

‘When the fuck, did I give you the impression that I wanted a Shifter mate?’

‘Why wouldn’t you?’ Tooru replied as if Iwaizumi’s question was a stupid one. ‘Right, let’s go.’ The teal number one on his back taunted Hajime, as he watched the boy he loved walk away from him for what felt like the millionth time.

***

When they lost to Karasuno and missed their last chance at Nationals Tooru held it together until he got home.

Deaf to the consolation from his parents and sister, Tooru showered and climbed numbly into bed. There was one question running through his head on repeat;

‘Would we have won if I had been a Shifter?’

It was at this point that he fell apart.

It was about 1am when the question that had been torturing Tooru changed. He had been running through the performance of each team member each assessment affirming that he himself at been the weakest link and then he considered Iwaizumi. He had been wonderful, powerful, beautiful. When he tossed to Iwa that final time, he knew he would never set to anyone else, that he would never trust anyone else in the same way he trusted Hajime. He knew he loved Hajime more than anything else.

‘But wouldn’t a Shifter have been a better partner for Iwa?

This time he shattered.

It was about 3am when Iwaizumi came to him.

‘I could hear your self-loathing from my place.’ Iwa said in explanation as he lay down next to his friend. Tooru inferred that Hajime had used the spare key under the back door mat, like he had a million times before to let himself in. Just like the day of his first shift, Iwaizumi pressed his face against Tooru’s neck and wrapped his arms around his chest, awkwardly but with determination poking Tooru until he moved his body enough for Hajime to get his arm under him. ‘The outcome would not have changed if you were a Shifter.’ Iwaizumi said firmly.

‘Fuck, are you a mind reader?’ Tooru cursed trying to turn away.

‘No. I just know you too well. Karasuno was just better today.’

‘I know.’ Tooru grumbled.

‘Well clearly you don’t because your eyes are swollen and you have made your fingers bleed.’ Iwaizumi showed him one of his bloodied hands that shown silver and black in the moonlight.

‘I know. I just…’

‘No Tooru!’ Iwaizumi grabbed his face and Tooru could see his eyes flickering as his pupils swelled to bear size and back again. ‘You are enough! You were great today. We could not have asked for a better captain, setter and friend today. So, what if you can’t shift? I know you wanted to, but it isn’t a weakness! It is something that you could not control.’

‘But if I could shift, I’d be stronger.’ Tooru countered.

‘Well that would actually just be freaking terrifying. Tooru you keep most Shifters and Non’s in submission with your serves alone.’

‘But I would be better for you if I could Shift.’ Tooru froze as he realised what he just said. Iwaizumi wouldn’t pick up on the meaning, surely not. They were talking about volleyball.

‘I always secretly hoped you wouldn’t Shift.’ Iwaizumi confessed softly.

‘What?’ Tooru practically yelled, twisting violently so that he was straddling Iwaizumi pressing down on his friend hard. ‘What the fuck did you just say?’ His growl was feral. Iwaizumi looked up at him sadly.

‘I always hoped that you would never Shift, that way I had some hope of keeping up with you. Of being good enough for you.’

‘What?’ Tooru repeated, ripping his hands away from Iwaizumi’s forearms and rocking backwards, running his hands over his face and hands in anger and confusion.

‘I knew if you shifted, you’d become even more desirable than you already are. And you have always been so out of my league Tooru.’ Iwaizumi’s hands tentatively touched Tooru’s sides and when he didn’t flinch away, he began to gently run his hands up and down. Tooru shivered slightly at the touch. ‘And then I shifted, and I was honestly so surprised. But then you started going on about dating other Shifters and I was so freaking frustrated because I felt like you were rejecting me all over again.’

Tooru’s gaze collided with the man’s under him, ‘Rejecting you? When did I reject you Iwa-chan?’

‘Well I guess never officially, but you never seemed interested in me as anything other than your best friend and you kept talking about freaking mates, and I was like; my mate has been beside me this whole time.’ Iwaizumi’s hands stilled as he said the last bit clearly unsure of his reception.

‘Your mate? Beside you?’

‘I love you, you idiot. Why am I trying to have this conversation with you?’ Iwaizumi tried to rise, but he was suddenly pinned again.

‘Hajime, you love me? Oh my gawd… but I’m such a handful.’ His tone was half disbelief half hope.

‘You’re my handful Assikawa.’ And suddenly Tooru was kissing him like he needed to in order to survive.

Hands were everywhere. Lips were everywhere. The air was thick and the movement frantic.

‘I love you too Hajime. Gawd, I’ve loved you forever. I just thought I wasn’t going to be good enough-’

‘Tooru! You have always been good enough for me.’ Hajime’s hand cupped Tooru’s check and he gently pulled them together for a long, slow intense kiss. ‘And I’m going to spend, hopefully the rest of our lives, proving it.’

Tooru’s blush was a darker silver in the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm hoping to add some other one shot pairs to this verse, so let me know what you think!
> 
> Clover x


End file.
